The Guide to Everything Uta-Pri
by SeaTheShadows
Summary: Kaoru, Syo, Natsuki, and Satsuki help me, Kiko, write stories! Read and have them help you as well! Contains prompts, oneshots, and other suggestions within a main storyline.


The Guide to Everything Uta-Pri, Chapter 1

**A/N: As a friend of mine (in real life and fanfiction said), you need to have an Author's Note before every writer helping fanfiction. Everyone has potential for being a good writer! People who are "bad writers" tend to have lots of obstacles we know are stupid, but that doesn't mean we aren't occasionally either (just ask the UtaPri fandom). Just because I'm making this doesn't mean I'm perfect either! If you have anything to suggest or criticize me for, PM me or leave a review. And thus, the story begins! Please read second A/N at the end. **

Syo smiled, he was doing his new coat of nail polish and it was perfect. No blemishes, no annoying Natsuki or Kiko or-

SLAM!

Oh well, no one annoying him was just too much to ask.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!" Syo shouted angrily, face red and veins popping.

His voice caused the table to shake, spilling the black nail paint, and ruining his newly done nails.

"Shit." Syo muttered, temper cooling down.

"Sorry…" Kiko said.

You see, Kiko was the new intern of up-and-coming performers assigned to Syo because of their similar image. The members of STARISH were assigned these interns by Shining, or as the agency called the interns, "STARISH's little brothers and sisters!"

STARISH was now an established veteran group, and with that came consequences.

Both good and bad.

If you looked closely at Kiko, you could see a small Korean boy around the age of 14. He had medium brown hair obscuring a little more than the tips of his ears, classic phoenix Asian eyes, pouty lips, elfish nose, and a firm jaw.

Both arms bore temporary henna tatoos. Intricate orange lines traced veins and added tears flowing out of them, and plants wilting in streams of tangerine color.

Syo sighed.

"I'm okay now. Let's clean up this mess."

With that, the next fifteen minutes were spent with cotton swabs and nail polish and frantic scrubbing.

"Whew." Kiko said when they were done.

"Thank you, Syo-sempai!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Syo said without any enthusiasm

"I wanted to show you something," Kiko began. "You know how I write fanfiction for STARISH?"

"Ehh?" Syo said, genuine surprise on his face.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would look at this idea." Kiko exclamied, happiness bubbling over, pulling a paper from seemingly nowhere.

Syo shook his head.

_That kid's going to grow up to be like Natsuki._

"Okay." Syo said gruffly.

"Thank you!" Kiko said. He began to hug Syo.

Syo growled slightly, and Kiko knew that it was now time to stop.

Syo groaned. "You want me to help you write fanfictions?"

"Well," Kiko said, looking down at his feet, shuffling, "I enlisted a couple others to help me make sure you would help me."

"You got Natsuki to help you?"

Kiko smiled sheepishly.

Syo muttered curses.

"If you don't, Natsuki will dress us up as-"

"I DON"T WANT TO KNOW!" Syo shouted suddenly.

"Touchy-touchy." Kiko pouted.

* * *

Kiko pointed to a list on a whiteboard.

"So is this okay?"

"It's fine." Syo stated, avoiding the question.

"Let me relay it to you just to make sure I understand. You want me, Syo Kurusu, to help you in writing prompts for the "Uta-Pri" fandom, and help educate them on special topics, like cosplay and honorifics. Am I good?"

"Yep!" Kiko chirped.

"I wrote the first one. This is for our first chapter!" He handed Syo a neatly handwritten stack of loose leaf papers

The paper read "Prompt No. 1".

"You really put a lot of thought in this, didn't you Kiko?"

Kiko smiled nervously, running one hand through his hair.

Syo began to read.

"Starting point: Syo and Kaoru are the same person. Syo is to Kaoru as Satsuki is to Natsuki, protecting their other personality. However, instead of glasses, hats are the trigger (taking off the hat releasing Kaoru). This causes considerable problems, especially with new STARISH outfits and when Natsuki plays dress up. Satsuki and Syo get along quite well, because they are two of a kind."

"Well, that's not creepy at all, using me and my twin."

"Hey!" Kiko said indignantly. "At least it's not twincest!"

Syo shuddered at that thought.

"You're right.

He then restarted reading the story.

* * *

_The stage was lit up with spotlights, highlighting all the members of STARISH, their faces glowing with sweat, hard work, and happiness._

_Otoya began to read the prepared end-of-tour speech he and the rest of STARISH had written._

_He cleared his throat._

_"Hello Tokyo!" He shouted._

_The crowd roared in response, hands flying, waving STARISH light wands, or simply fisting pumping._

_"We thank you so much for your love and support!"_

_A screen behind them began a slideshow of dance errors, bromance and other memorable concert times._

_Tokiya began to talk now, an instrumental of Maji 1000% Love in the background._

_"Thank you for making this tour amazing. It might not be my debut, but it is STARISH's debut, and I can't be happier right now." Tokiya smiled wide, the crowd's fangirls fainting from having the best night of their lives._

_"HAYATO-SAMA!" They yelled._

_Natsuki began his section when the female portion (and some boys) of the audience had sufficiently calmed down._

_"Thank you for keeping our morale up, and for the cute gifts and candies. They really helped us! We decided to get you some presents for you too!" Natsuki began randomly tossing Piyo-chan plushies with his autograph on them into the audience. The girls screamed in approval._

_Natuski blew them kisses, circumnavigating the auditorium._

_Masato glanced at Syo._

_"That wasn't scripted," Masato said, whispering into Syo's ear._

_Syo shrugged._

_However, even that didn't damper anyone's spirits._

_When Natsuki finished chucking out Piyo-chan junk to the audience, Masato began to speak into the microphone._

_"Please continue supporting us! I think it's symbolic that tomorrow is the start of a new year, and I hope that that new year people will continue to open their hearts to us."_

_Syo then started to wrap up the speech. _

_"Last but not least, all of this is due to Nanami Haruka. She is our beloved composer, and we wouldn't be here without her!"_

_The crowd cheered, as synchronized fireworks began._

_"Thank you and goodnight!" all the STARISH members said in unison._

_They then began to walk off the stage, exhaustion finally being registered into their bodies._

_Haruka came running up towards the members of STARISH._

_"Ichinose-san! "_

_"Syo-kun!"_

_"Na-chan!"_

_"Ittoki-kun!"_

_"Hijirikawa-san!"_

_"Jinguji-san!"_

_All the boys greeted her happily in a circle, high-fiving her as she said their name._

_Everyone smiled at chit-chatted. It was a bittersweet moment. Set hands brought water bottles and punch, that may or may not have been spiked. It was a crazy night for sure._

_Unfortunately, all good times have to end too soon._

_'We need to go home now…" Haruka pouted a bit._

_Syo smiled ruefully. Alcohol was definitely affecting how Haruka was acting._

_"Little lamb," Ren started, "A young lady such as you needs her beauty sleep."_

_Haruka smiled in spite of having to go back to Saotome Acadamy, stopped whining and finally escorted everyone to the tour bus._

_The bus ride was filled with more merriment._

_When they reached their destination, all said goodnight and walked to their respective rooms. _

_Natsuki and Syo walked to their dorm, tiredness creeping into their motions. Syo shut (more like slammed) the door, almost dislodging a Piyo-chan door hanger, which Natsuki fixed and immediately comforted._

_"Syo-chan!" Natsuki squealed when he was done fussing over Piyo-chan._

_"What now, silly?" Syo said, but without any real threat._

_"Can I dress you?" Natsuki said, questioning._

_Syo sighed. He could either cave in, let Natsuki think it was okay, and get thoroughly embarrassed, or not cave in, and get manhandled, and die of exhaustion. He chose the first option._

_"Fine.." He grumbled._

_Natsuki worked his way over to Syo, cooing all the time._

_Natsuki began to reach for his hat._

_"Hey!' Syo yelped, arms flailing, trying desperately and unsuccessfully to make Natsuki go away._

_Then it happened as soon as the headgear was removed._

_Natsuki looked at Syo and saw the other's blue eyes go completely blank._

_"Syo-chan?"_

_Natsuki was scared. What if Syo had another stroke?_

_Natsuki began to dig for his cellphone around his bed._

_Natsuki asked Syo if he was fine._

_"I'm Kaoru." Syo said. "Who's Syo?"_

_Natsuki looked at who was supposed to be Syo, and began to cry. He took off his glasses to clear up his tears._

_He didn't remember anything else that night._

* * *

"That was pretty good," Syo said.

"Thank you!" Kiko squealed in happiness.

"Are you going to post this online?" Syo asked resignedly.

"Yep."

And so, here is the start of Kiko and Syo (and later Natsuki and Satsuki's) guide to everything Uta-Pri.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Kiko is myself inserted as an OC. Anyway, if you want to use a prompt, just put TGEUP prompt in the summary. Thanks!**


End file.
